Cinq ans
by amelinasa
Summary: cette fiction est un prequel à mon autre fiction Resistance, et se déroule tout de suite après la victoire. Le mieux reste de lire!
1. Chapter 1

**De retour avec ce prequel à mon autre fiction, Résistance ! Cette fiction commence tout de suite après la bataille et racontera donc les cinq ans qui se sont déroulés ensuite, jusqu'au début de Résistance.**

**J'ignore à quelle fréquence je posterai, j'espère en tout cas que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et quoiqu'il en soit, lisez et reviewez s'il vous plait !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Ron soupira et se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Son regard se posa sur Harry, qui dormait paisiblement face à lui. Il entendait également les respirations régulières de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Leur première nuit post-victoire. La bataille avait eu lieu seulement quelques heures auparavant, et pourtant Ron avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées. Il soupira de nouveau et s'assit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, comment le pourrait-il… Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait ces derniers mois de cavale dans des flashs qui s'enchainaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Ministère, Gringotts, son départ, les cris de douleur d'Hermione, le visage figé de Fred, sa mère sanglotant hystériquement sur le corps de son fils, Lupin et Tonks, Hermione… Hermione… Hermione qu'il avait failli perdre à de trop nombreuses reprises ces dernières années. Hermione qui avait été d'une bravoure sans égal, Hermione qui avait pris les choses en main après la victoire, alors que les Weasley étaient trop hébétés par le chagrin pour prendre une quelconque décision. Aidée par Harry, elle avait organisé leur retour au Terrier, laissant le soin à Mr et Mrs Weasley d'organiser les funérailles. Elle ne s'était pas reposée, elle avait aidé à soigner les blessés, elle avait assisté le professeur McGonagall pour organiser leur rapatriement à Sainte Mangouste, la reconstruction de Poudlard, ordonnant à Harry d'aller retrouver Ginny pour enfin lui parler. Ron l'avait suivie, sa main dans la sienne, sans un mot, sans réagir vraiment. Il avait juste besoin de la sentir près de lui, de la tenir, il ne souhaitait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas parler, et Hermione le savait, le comprenait, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, alors elle s'occupait de tout, sans lui lâcher la main, en la serrant de temps en temps, en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là pour lui, quoiqu'il advienne.

Ils allaient passer cette première nuit à Poudlard, avant d'être tous évacués le lendemain pour permettre aux Aurors de procéder aux premières investigations qui détermineraient le rôle et l'implication de chaque Mangemort capturé, puis la reconstruction commencerait enfin, pour une réouverture maintenue à la rentrée. « La vie doit continuer, c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes battus » avait dit le professeur McGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard. Tous avaient approuvé.

Ron ne supportait plus les murs du château, il ne supportait plus d'entendre des sanglots, de voir des groupes de personnes éplorées, de sentir la mort partout autour de lui. Après l'explosion de joie qui avait immédiatement suivie la mort de Voldemort, le deuil, le chagrin avaient repris leurs droits. Ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix… Trop de vies avaient été perdues, il y avait désormais des orphelins comme Teddy, des veufs, des veuves, et il pensa à sa famille. Comment appelait-on quelqu'un qui perdait son frère, sa sœur ? Quel nom donnait-on à une chose aussi contre nature que la perte d'un enfant ? Alors sans un mot, Ron avait lâché la main d'Hermione et avait tourné les talons. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper, elle lui laissait le temps, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était monté s'isoler dans le dortoir, faisant semblant de dormir au fur et à mesure que ses amis étaient montés se coucher en silence à la fin de la journée.

Et là, au milieu de la nuit, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il avait soudain une envie urgente de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle prenait soin de tout le monde, mais c'était son rôle à lui de prendre soin d'elle, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance cette fois. Il se leva avec précaution, attrapa un des balais qui trainaient au sol et se dirigea vers l'escalier en silence. La salle Commune n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts, elle serait vite comme neuve, et c'était une petite consolation pour tous les Gryffondors. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir une tête rousse dépasser de l'un des sofas.

_Ginny ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers lui en s'essuyant les joues à la hâte. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouge, le nez rouge et les cheveux défaits. Le cœur de Ron se serra et il alla s'asseoir près de sa sœur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui.

_Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce… que ce soit fini… dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Ron la serra un peu plus. La guerre était finie. La vie de Fred était finie…

_Je sais…

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant des heures. Ils restèrent là, en silence contemplant l'âtre froid et vide devant eux.

_George va avoir besoin de nous…

_Je sais… Je serai là, je ne partirai plus…

Ginny se redressa et regarda son frère avec un petit sourire.

_Harry m'a dit la même chose…

Ron ne posa pas de question. Il savait son ami amoureux, il connaissait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rompre avec Ginny, ils méritaient d'être heureux.

_Ron ? Que… Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? demanda Ginny, la voix hésitante.

Ron la regarda, surpris.

_J'ai vu la cicatrice sur son bras…

Le jeune homme pâlit et déglutit avec difficulté. Ses cris, son agonie, son visage livide, son corps inerte, la lame sur sa gorge… Il secoua la tête et se mit debout.

_Je… Je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant… Nous ne sommes pas prêts…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. Puis elle sourit en voyant le balai dans les mains de son frère.

_Tu allais où avec ça ?

Ron rougit et ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny le coupa.

_Elle n'est pas dans le dortoir, elle a laissé sa place à maman, pour que je puisse dormir avec elle…

Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

_Mais… Où est-elle alors ?

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre et hésita.

_Ginny, où est-elle ?

La jeune femme soupira.

_Elle va m'en vouloir mais tant pis, je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi… Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, tu comprends… Mais bref, elle m'a dit que le professeur McGonagall lui avait prêtée une des chambres des préfets en chef, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule…

Ron se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie, puis il se tourna vers sa sœur.

_Merci…

Ginny lui sourit et se pelotonna de nouveau sur le sofa.

Les couloirs de Poudlard n'étaient pas vides. Des Aurors patrouillaient, les volontaires aidaient au soin des blessés, il aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui lui sourit en hochant la tête, comme si elle savait déjà où il se rendait. Il se demanda vaguement si elle avait dormi dans les 48 dernières heures…

Il gravit les marches qui menaient aux chambres des préfets en chefs, ce côté-là était désert en revanche, la plupart des chambres étaient ouvertes et vides, envahies de débris, de morceaux de plafond effondré, le silence qui régnait offrait un étrange contraste avec ce qui s'était passé, Ron avait l'impression d'entendre encore les échos des explosions et des cris de la bataille. Une seule porte était fermée et il sut immédiatement qui s'y trouvait. Il toqua légèrement et tourna la poignée mais elle était verrouillée. Ennuyé, il réfléchit un instant. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, et en même temps, il avait besoin de la voir, cela faisait quelques heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, ou entendue, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter désormais.

_Alohomora… murmura le jeune homme.

Rien ne se produisit. Il fronça les sourcils, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Pourquoi s'était-elle ainsi enfermée. Il appuya son oreille contre la porte et recula aussitôt. Il y avait un silence étrange, qui n'avait rien de naturel, et leur année de cavale lui avait appris une chose : maîtriser les sorts de dissimulation et les détecter. Elle avait insonorisé la chambre. Il sentit la bile monter en même temps que son cœur se glaçait. Il se mit à tambouriner contre la porte.

_Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est moi, ouvres moi !

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Ron recula.

_Hermione, je vais enfoncer la porte, je te préviens !

Toujours aucun bruit. La peur commençait à devenir hors de contrôle, il l'imaginait inconsciente, dans une mare de sang, ou juste le visage figé dans l'éternité, comme Fred. Cette pensée était insupportable, il prit son élan et fonça dans la porte, qui n'opposa que peu de résistance et s'ouvrit brusquement, allant violemment cogner contre le mur. Des cris de terreur retentirent aussitôt qu'il fut dans la pièce, hors de tout sortilège de dissimulation. Il se précipita vers le lit où Hermione haletait et hurlait en se tordant. Terrorisé, il n'osait pas la toucher, de peur de la blesser. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer, elle poussa de nouveau un cri.

_Je ne sais rien… Je vous en supplie… Non ! Non !

Ron eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Il savait de quoi elle rêvait, il savait ce qu'elle revivait, il n'avait pas pu la sauver au Manoir, il devait faire quelque chose cette fois ci. Il la saisit par les épaules en essayant tant bien que mal de la maintenir.

_Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est un cauchemar, réveilles-toi ! Hermione !

_Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Non ! Ne me touchez pas, non !

_Hermione, réveilles toi, je t'en supplie, réveilles toi ! s'écria Ron, en sanglotant de manière incontrôlable.

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, à bout de souffle. Son regard balaya frénétiquement la pièce, sans parvenir à se focaliser sur quoique ce soit, elle haletait, tremblait de tous ses membres et Ron vit avec horreur que le bandage qui recouvrait son bras était plein de sang.

_Hermione ! Tu es blessée ! Je dois t'emmener voir Mrs Pomfresh !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux captèrent les siens, qui s'emplirent aussitôt de larmes.

_Oh, Ron… murmura-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Il la serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos avec tendresse, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles qui sentaient encore le brûlé, la sueur et le sang.

_Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu as lancé un assurdatio autour de la chambre? demanda Ron, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Hermione garda sa tête contre la poitrine de Ron et lui répondit d'une voix étouffée.

_Je… Je ne voulais pas être un…un fardeau… Vous… Vous devez faire face à… à tout ça…

A tout ça. Au deuil. A l'inacceptable. A la mort de Fred. Ron eut l'impression qu'on avait enfoncé une lame brulante dans une blessure encore béante. Il releva le visage d'Hermione vers lui.

_Depuis quand ?

Hermione essuya ses yeux et renifla. Elle avait de la suie sur le visage, les yeux rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, mais il la trouvait magnifique, authentique, il lui appartenait corps et âme…

_Depuis la Chaumière aux Coquillages…

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Hermione avait fait des cauchemars les premières nuits après leur évasion du Manoir, il avait veillé sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il devait aussi dormir et qu'elle irait bien grâce aux potions de Fleur. Il avait fini par céder, se réveillant plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour tendre l'oreille, sans rien entendre. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars et il en avait éprouvé un tel soulagement.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu ne peux pas vivre ça toute seule, je veux être là ! s'écria-t-il avec indignation.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

_Tu as besoin de repos, Ron, tu as suffisamment veillé sur moi…

_Quoi ? Hermione, je _veux _veiller sur toi, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas le faire, je veux veiller sur toi, je veux savoir si tu vas mal, si tu dors mal, je veux être là pour toi !

La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête.

_Ta famille a besoin de toi… souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler plus fort, de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

_Et j'ai besoin de toi… murmura Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

_Vrai… Vraiment ? Je ne voudrais pas être une…une distraction, alors que…

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Ron posa la main sur sa joue et essuya doucement ses larmes. La jeune femme blottit son visage contre sa paume en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour le regarder. Ron sentit une telle bouffée d'amour qu'il était heureux d'être assis, ses jambes tremblaient.

_Hermione…Je…

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Ron voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que sans elle, il perdrait pied dans la douleur d'avoir perdu son frère. Mais alors que sa main se posait doucement sur son bras, quelque chose d'humide entra en contact avec ses doigts. Il regarda sa main, et malgré la semi obscurité, reconnut du sang, son sang…

Il bondit sur ses jambes et aida Hermione à se lever. Celle-ci avait pâli et cachait son bras dans son dos.

_Tu dois aller faire examiner ça !

Hermione recula soudain et secoua farouchement la tête.

_Non… Non, ça va aller, Fleur regardera ça demain matin…

Ron fronça les sourcils. Fleur était la seule personne qu'Hermione autorisait à approcher de son bras, ce qui était loin de le ravir. Il aurait aimé lui aussi pouvoir masser sa cicatrice avec les onguents sensés atténuer la douleur, il voulait se sentir utile, l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Hermione, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit à saigner comme ça, tu dois te faire soigner !

Hermione secoua de nouveau la tête, avec colère.

_Ron, laisses moi, je ne veux pas, Fleur regardera, je vais bien !

Il la regarda, livide, tremblante, le bras en sang, le regard empreint de souffrance.

_Tu ne vas pas bien ! déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Hermione se rassit sur son lit, et serra son bras contre elle.

_Ron, s'il te plait, tu dois me laisser…

_Non ! Hermione, je ne te laisserai pas ! Hermione, je suis là pour toi !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Ron accusa le coup. Sa première pensée fut de tourner les talons, de fuir, d'essayer de faire taire les doutes qui l'assaillaient à la moindre occasion. Mais il avait fait la promesse de ne plus jamais partir, de plus jamais la laisser. Cette promesse eut raison des voix sournoises qui lui rappelaient ses peurs les plus profondes. Il croisa les bras et sonda le regard de la jeune femme sans rien dire. D'abord, Hermione le fusilla du regard, puis il vit la colère décroître, se transformer en détresse, en amour, en gratitude.

_J'ai besoin de toi… murmura Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie…

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant avec exaspération.

_Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il faut changer ton bandage, si quelque chose allait mal ? Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, elle le regardait avec une supplique muette dans les yeux.

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas, s'il te plaît, Ron…

_Il en est hors de question, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu as besoin d'être soignée !

_Ron, je ne veux pas !

_Tu iras quand même ! Ne sois pas inconsciente !

Hermione haussa les sourcils et le regarda froidement.

_Je sais ce que je fais, je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas !

Ron la saisit par les épaules et s'écria, la voix brisée.

_Parce que j'ai déjà perdu Fred et que je refuse, tu entends, je refuse de te perdre pour une raison ou une autre ! Je refuse, je ne pourrais pas…

Il tremblait et avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Hermione, prise de court, le dévisagea. Puis, lentement, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et l'enlaça.

Sans un mot, toujours enlacés, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall, qui servait d'infirmerie géante. Les blessés étaient allongés un peu partout, Hermione reconnut certains élèves parmi les volontaires qui courraient d'une personne à l'autre, administrant les soins sous les ordres de Mrs Pomfresh. Celle-ci se précipita à leur rencontre. Sa coiffe, autrefois sagement posé sur un chignon strict, était à présent de travers et tachée. Des mèches folles encadraient son visage, plus ridé et plus fatigué que jamais.

_Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je suis heureuse de vous voir, nous vous sommes si reconnaissants ! Mais vous devriez vous reposer, après tout ce que vous avez accompli !

Ron sentit Hermione se tendre dans ses bras.

_Nous avons besoin de vous, expliqua Ron à voix basse.

Le regard de Mrs Pomfresh passa anxieusement de lui à Hermione.

_Bien sûr, bien sûr, suivez-moi !

Elle les entraîna hors du Grand Hall, vers l'ancienne infirmerie.

_Nous gardons ici les blessés les plus graves, ils sont tous plongés dans un sommeil artificiel, nous serons au calme… expliqua-t-elle en montrant les lits alignés dans l'obscurité.

Hermione se figea soudain et se détacha de Ron pour se diriger vers l'un des lits dont la silhouette immobile leur était familière. Elle porta une main à sa bouche avec horreur. Lavande était méconnaissable. La moitié du visage était défiguré et recouvert d'une épaisse pâte jaunâtre.

_Miss Brown a eu beaucoup de chance, un peu plus et elle mourrait…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Hermione avait été sa chance, ironiquement.

_Est-elle…est-elle infectée ? demanda Hermione.

Mrs Pomfresh secoua la tête.

_Nous ne le pensons pas, mais nous le saurons avec le temps… Excusez-moi, je reviens dans un instant !

Ron était resté silencieux et contemplait Lavande avec une expression indéchiffrable. Hermione sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement, et elle s'en voulut de sentir encore cette jalousie familière alors que Lavande était étendue là, dans un piteux état.

Comme s'il l'avait senti, il la regarda.

_Je me sens…coupable… chuchota-t-il.

Hermione, surprise, lui demanda.

_Pourquoi coupable ? Tu n'y es pour rien !

_Je me sens coupable parce que… parce que pendant les quelques mois où… où nous sommes sortis ensemble…

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'entendre la suite mais elle ne pouvait pas juste lui tourner le dos.

_Pendant ces mois, elle a cru que je l'aimais… Alors que non, alors que… que j'étais déjà pris…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle savait que Ron rougissait malgré l'obscurité. Elle reporta son regard sur Lavande et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à son tour. Elle avait embrassé Ron, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder cette impression d'interdit, comme si Ron était toujours avec Lavande.

_Merci d'avoir patienté, que puis-je faire pour vous dites-moi… déclara Mrs Pomfresh en les entrainant vers un lit vacant un peu plus loin dans la salle.

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, Ron prit la parole.

_Hermione a une blessure au bras… qui s'est remise à saigner…

Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête et invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ron resta à côté d'elle. Mrs Pomfresh saisit le bras d'Hermione, qui résista de manière instinctive puis se relâcha avec un sourire d'excuse. Mrs Pomfresh lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, puis fronça les sourcils en découvrant le bandage imbibé de sang.

_Effectivement, ça saigne bien, voyons voir…

Elle entreprit de dérouler le bandage d'Hermione, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Mrs Pomfresh retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur alors qu'elle découvrait le mot gravé dans la peau d'Hermione. Les lettres sanguinolentes semblaient plus rouges que jamais sur sa peau blanche. Ron eut du mal à contenir ses tremblements quand il vit le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée de l'horreur que sa cicatrice suscitait dans le regard des gens, elle était fatiguée de les voir détourner le regard…

Mrs Pomfresh la serra soudain contre elle, Hermione lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, surprise.

_Oh, mon enfant, ma chère enfant… murmura Mrs Pomfresh avec émotion, avant de s'écarter.

_Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix féroce qui laissa penser à Ron qu'elle aussi avait envie de venger Hermione.

_Bellatrix Lestrange…

Mrs Pomfresh pâlit alors qu'elle regardait les deux jeunes adultes qui lui faisaient face. Elle avait l'impression que la veille, ils étaient encore ce petit rouquin drôle et pétillant, et cette petite fille un peu trop intelligente, qui finissaient inlassablement chaque année dans son infirmerie à force de s'attirer des ennuis aux côtés d'Harry. Et pourtant, devant elle, se tenaient deux jeunes adultes au regard trop plein de ceux qui ont trop vécu…

_Par Merlin… Mes enfants… Le monde sorcier vous doit tout, absolument tout… finit-elle par soupirer.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bras d'Hermione.

_Avec quoi vous a-t-elle fait ça ?

_Un poignard… répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. Elle aspira le sang qui s'écoulait toujours à l'aide de sa baguette et passa le doigt sur la pommade qui avait été appliquée dessus, elle renifla et hocha la tête.

_De l'onguent à base de larmes de dragon, c'est le cicatrisant le plus puissant qui existe… Mais mon enfant, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vous rendre à Sainte Mangouste…

Hermione sembla interloquée, mais Ron, lui, blêmit.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Mrs Pomfresh les regarda de nouveau tour à tour puis soupira.

_Mr Weasley, Miss Granger… Une blessure qui continue de saigner malgré cet onguent est une blessure qui porte des traces de magie noire, je ne peux rien faire, vous aurez cette cicatrice à vie, Miss Granger…

Ron la serra aussitôt contre lui, tandis qu'elle se figeait, essayant d'assimiler ce que Mrs Pomfresh venait de lui révéler.

_Je préfère que vous soyiez auscultée par un guérisseur, être blessée par une arme imprégnée de magie noire n'est pas anodin, comme pour les morsures de loup garous, expliqua Mrs Pomfresh en montrant le lit où Lavande Brown dormait, nous ignorons les effets à long terme… Et je vais être franche avec vous, Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, vous avez l'air faible, de manière inquiétante… Je serais plus rassurée si vous faisiez un point complet, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley devront également s'y soumettre, mais si je peux me permettre, vous avez l'air la plus affectée…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa torture, pas encore, elle n'était pas prête. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer puis fixa son bras d'un air absent tandis que Mrs Pomfresh renouvelait son bandage.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la distraire de ses pensées. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de leur situation, du baiser échangé… Après être descendu du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry était allé retrouver Ginny et lui-même avait suivi Hermione comme une ombre. Puis il était monté, seul, il avait eu ce besoin soudain de se retrouver seul, d'essayer de ne plus penser. Mais un flot de sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il voyait dans des flashs successifs Hermione l'embrasser et Fred le visage figé. Le bonheur, l'horreur. L'amour, la mort.

Ce baiser avait eu quelque chose d'exaltant, de déstabilisant, de bouleversant. A l'image de l'amour qu'il nourrissait pour elle…

_Restez ici cette nuit, Miss Granger, je préfère pouvoir garder un œil sur vous, je vais vous préparer une potion pour le sommeil…

_Elles ne sont pas très efficaces, murmura Hermione sans relever les yeux.

Mrs Pomfresh eut un sourire chargé de tristesse.

_Je vais faire le maximum, Miss Granger, je vous le promets… Tenez, voilà deux lits de libre, dit-elle en les entrainant vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Un pour vous, un pour Mr Weasley…

Hermione releva la tête, surprise. Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel.

_A chaque fois que vous avez été hospitalisée, Mr Weasley n'a pas quitté votre chevet, je me souviens encore de lui se glissant la nuit dans l'infirmerie pour venir vous voir, lorsque vous aviez été pétrifiée par ce monstre...

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et rougit de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds. Mrs Pomfresh eut un petit rire.

_Rien ne m'échappe Mr Weasley !

Elle leur apporta une tasse fumante contenant une potion de sommeil, et s'éloigna pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione, assise sur le bord du lit, les mains autour de la tasse chaude, n'osait pas regarder Ron. La cicatrice de son bras la brûlait, elle était épuisée, confuse, Ron et elle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler. Et de revoir Lavande, même dans cet état, faisait ressurgir tous ses doutes. Et s'il ne voyait pas les choses comme elle ? S'il ne l'aimait pas ? Il lui avait rendu son baiser, mais peut-être était-ce un réflexe, peut être pensait-il à Lavande ? Elle se rappela les moments partagés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, il y avait eu tellement de tendresse, d'amour, de respect, dans ces moments ? Ou alors était-ce dans sa tête ? Il venait de dire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Lavande…

_Hermione, regardes moi s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, prit une profonde inspiration, et leva la tête jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Ron dans la semi obscurité.

Il était toujours écarlate, et une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. De la peur, de la détermination.

_Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais fut incapable de parler, alors elle hocha simplement la tête. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, il s'assit près d'Hermione, puis se leva soudain comme si le contact du matelas l'avait brûlé. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de son corps, alors il finit par s'agenouiller devant Hermione, afin que leurs regards soient au même niveau.

_Hermione, on se connait depuis quoi, sept ans ? Tu me connais, mieux que qui que ce soit, tu sais comment je suis, pas vraiment doué pour dire ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, je n'ai jamais rien fait correctement….

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione.

Ron eut un petit sourire, Hermione serra aussitôt les lèvres et l'encouragea à poursuivre du regard.

_Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment, en vérité, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a déjà quelques années… Depuis la quatrième année, enfin, c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi j'aimais me disputer avec toi, pourquoi j'avais peur de te voir comme une fille…

Hermione haussa un sourcil et se retint de parler. Ron sembla chercher ses mots. Il soupira et posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui ne put réprimer un frisson et une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Elle dut poser sa tasse sur la table de chevet tant ses mains tremblaient.

_Hermione, tu as toujours été là, dans ma vie, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de l'époque où je ne te connaissais pas, et tu es arrivée, et tu étais si brillante, si courageuse, si généreuse, et tu peux même être drôle ! Attends, attends, laisses moi finir ! J'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter ton amitié, alors lorsqu'on se disputait, ça avait quelque chose d'unique, qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, et j'avais l'impression que tu me regardais, moi, pas Harry et moi, non, juste moi, et j'aimais ça, sans savoir pourquoi, et quand ce crétin de Krum…

_Ron !

_Quand ce crétin de Krum t'a invitée au bal, je suis devenu fou de jalousie, parce que lui n'a pas eu peur de te voir comme une fille, alors que moi, je savais que si je commençais à te voir comme une fille, tout ce que je ressentais prendrait du sens sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, et j'avais peur, parce qu'entre Krum et moi, soyons lucides, je ne fais pas le poids…

_Ron…

_Laisses moi finir, s'il te plait…

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait envie de lui répondre…

_Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque d'être rejeté, de ne pas être assez bien, une fois de plus, je pouvais le supporter pour le reste, mais là, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir, et je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie…

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait l'air si vulnérable…

_J'ai fait des erreurs, en sixième année surtout, et je m'en veux, je m'en veux de toutes les fois où je t'ai faite pleurer, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais… Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai failli te perdre, j'aurais pu te perdre, et j'ai continué à faire des erreurs, je suis parti…

Hermione déglutit. Le trou béant qui était apparu dans sa poitrine après le départ de Ron n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisé.

_Hermione, il y a eu ce moment où j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, et depuis ce moment, je n'ai plus peur de te dire que… que je suis amoureux de toi, que je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime tellement, je n'ai plus peur de te le dire, j'ai juste peur de te perdre, je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur, je ne suis pas très clair je crois, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Hermione écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit le gout de ses propres larmes mais ne s'arrêta pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle scruta son regard.

_Ron, je t'aime, il n'y a toujours eu que toi, il n'y a que toi, tu es tout pour moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Ron, ne t'avises plus jamais de croire que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, tu es tout, tu entends, tout, et j'ai eu peur moi aussi, j'ai fait des erreurs moi aussi, et je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas t'intéresser à moi, je pensais que je n'étais pas assez…jolie pour toi…

Elle rougit et ne put soutenir d'avantage son regard incrédule.

_Que… Quoi ? Pas assez jolie ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, Hermione, tu es belle, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu crois que ce crétin de Krum…

_Ron !

_Que ce crétin de Krum et que cette grosse limace de Cormac ne s'intéressaient à toi que parce qu'ils te trouvaient spirituelle ?

Il ricana.

_Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire la queue… ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

_Ron, n'en rajoutes pas !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

_Alors… Tu m'aimes ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, de partager sa joie.

_Oui je t'aime…

_Tu m'aimes comme dans « tu es amoureuse de moi » ?

_Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi !

_Même si je ne suis pas vraiment, hum, pas aussi beau…

_Oh Ron, je t'en prie, toutes ces filles qui gloussaient sur ton passage, c'était quoi selon toi ? Tu es beau Ron, tu es…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en balayant son visage du regard. Elle écarta une mèche qui retombait sur son front et elle le sentit frissonner lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau.

_Ron, tu es incroyablement attirant…

_Tu me trouves attirant ?

_Tout le monde te trouve attirant…

Ron poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_Je m'en fiche de tout le monde, est ce que toi tu me trouves attirant ?

Hermione se sentit rougir, puis hocha timidement la tête en ajoutant à voix basse.

_Plus qu'attirant…

Ron eut l'air si fier qu'elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

_Et tu es amoureuse de moi ?

_Ron !

_Bon, d'accord, d'accord…

Il hésita.

_Même si je suis roux…Et pauvre… Et moins intelligent que toi… Et que je n'ai jamais réussi à être aussi bon que mes frères…

Hermione sourit avec tendresse.

_Ron, tu as suivi ton meilleur ami au péril de ta vie, tu nous as sauvé plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire, tu as aidé à mettre fin à la guerre, tu es loyal, et l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse…

Il avait rougi au mot « homme ».

_Tu es drôle, et tellement intelligent contrairement à ce que tu penses, Ron, je t'aime, je n'imagine pas vivre sans toi, pourquoi crois-tu que je faisais en sorte de venir tous les étés ?

_Ce… C'était pour moi ? Je… Je croyais que c'était pour Harry…

Hermione soupira.

_Si c'était pour Harry, j'aurais fait coïncider nos dates de venues, Ron ! J'aime Harry, il est le frère que je n'aurais jamais eu, mais il n'est pas toi… Tu me fais du bien Ron, tu me fais rire, tu me fais voir les choses sous un autre angle, je me sens…

_Complète ? Parce que moi je me sens complet quand je suis avec toi… dit timidement Ron.

Emue, Hermione hocha la tête. Ron eut un rire étrange.

_J'aurais presque envie de me moquer de moi-même d'être aussi émotif…

_Ron, tu as le droit d'être émotif avec moi… dit doucement Hermione.

_Alors… tu es ma petite amie ?

Hermione acquiesça sans savoir pourquoi cette appellation la gênait. Comme en réponse à ses propres pensées, Ron reprit.

_Petite amie, ça fait bizarre, ça parait… Irréel, pas sérieux… Ce n'est pas nous, ça ne reflète pas ce que je ressens…

Il était plus rouge que jamais et Hermione savait l'effort que cela lui demandait de parler autant de sentiments.

_Tu es…mon âme sœur ?

Il la regarda avec appréhension, il avait l'air mortifié, terrifié, comme s'il hésitait entre fuir à toutes jambes ou se taper la tête contre un mur pour arrêter de s'épancher sur l'amour qu'il ressentait. Hermione faillit éclater de rire, mais l'émotion qu'elle ressentait face à ce qu'il venait de dire dépassait tout.

_Oh, Ron… Oui, âmes sœurs… Tu es mon âme sœur…

Ron semblait complétement ahuri, il n'osait pas y croire. Hermione passa de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'ils voulaient se dire, tant de chose à éclaircir, mais pour le moment, seul le présent comptait.

Ron sembla le réaliser et pâlit légèrement.

_Tu… Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Pour les funérailles je veux dire…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Hermione sentit son cœur se tordre. Elle n'aimait pas lire cette souffrance dans son regard, elle aurait voulu prendre un peu de sa peine pour le soulager.

_Je serais toujours avec toi, Ron, je te le promets…

Elle s'écarta et s'allongea sur le lit. Rougissante, elle tendit la main vers Ron. Le jeune homme faillit bondir en arrière, dormir dans le même lit qu'Hermione lui semblait bien trop beau pour être une bonne idée, certaines manifestations physiques de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne méritaient pas vraiment d'être partagées. Mais cette peur irrationnelle de se ridiculiser mourut dans le regard chargé de tendresse qu'elle posait sur lui. Il grimpa à son tour dans le lit, derrière elle, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et il sentit ses mains agripper la sienne. Il vivait l'un des pires moments de sa vie, et pourtant au milieu de cette tristesse, de ce malheur, Hermione apparaissait comme un rayon de soleil dans la brume, son rayon de soleil. Il avait besoin d'elle, viscéralement, comme il n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit coucou ! Je voulais juste vous dire que même si ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là ! Simplement, quand les journées ne font que 24h, il faut définir un ordre de priorité et mettre de côté certaines choses. Je travaille sur un projet, 2014 est aussi une année qui commence mal donc je dois gérer, j'ai les amours de ma vie qui sont mes filles en haut de ma liste de priorité, etc etc

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il y aura des suites, des nouveaux chapitres, abonnez-vous pour être prévenu(e)s dès leur parution

Un bisou à chacun et chacune et à bientôt !


End file.
